1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facsimile apparatuses, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus that can detect a connection of a signal line to a modular jack for a telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a facsimile apparatus cannot send and receive data when a line has no physical connection. If it is examined whether or not the facsimile apparatus is connected to the line by performing a hookup operation, the hookup operation is considered to be useless in that such a hookup operation is not used for its intrinsic purpose. Thus, communication service providers rarely allow a user to hook up the telephone line in order to examine the connection condition of the facsimile apparatus to the telephone line.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-16532 discloses a facsimile apparatus that can detect whether or not the facsimile apparatus is connected with a telephone line without any hookup operation by providing a detection circuit to detect a voltage applied to the telephone line.
In such a conventional facsimile apparatus, however, it is necessary to prepare a separate circuit to detect the voltage. In addition, if a calling signal is sent to the facsimile apparatus while the detection operation is being executed, it is difficult for the facsimile apparatus to find the calling signal.